


Zero

by Cinaed



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-03
Updated: 2007-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's head is always cluttered with thoughts, fighting each other in a furious attempt to get to the front of his mind and demand his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero

Rodney's head is always cluttered with thoughts, fighting each other in a furious attempt to get to the front of his mind and demand his attention. Even when he's half-asleep, his mind continues to tick away, turning over various facts or problems. 

He's gotten used to it. In fact, perhaps _too_ used to it; it has gotten so that quiet moments unnerve him and he rambles just to push back the eerie thing known as silence. 

So when Teyla's lips touch his and all the thoughts and worries that fill up his head vanish for a few seconds, the silence of his own head startles him almost as much as the fact that Teyla is actually kissing him. 

He struggles for words, well aware that Teyla is watching him patiently. At last, his thoughts return from wherever they fled, and he says, "Oh. Um." All right, it's not so much a sentence as a fractured exclamation of surprise and wonder, because Teyla wanting _him_ when she could have Ronon or Sheppard or, hell, even Lorne--

"Rodney," Teyla says, interrupting his thoughts. Her voice is mild, patient, and when he looks up at her again, her smile is gentle.

Rodney licks his lips and says, "It's just-- I was a little--" and then gives up and kisses her, because even he can appreciate the very rare occasions when actions speak louder than words.


End file.
